


Holdin' On

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Set after 513, a special day is coming up for Brian but will Justin be there to celebrate it?





	Holdin' On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Alas I don't own the boys or the song. They belong to CowLip and Avril Lavigne.

-sighhh-

* * *

_You're not alone_  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in 

** New York ** ** **

It had been a pathetic 3 months yet here he was.

Justin sat alone in his dingy one bedded apartment, his fingers clicking on the laptop which was perched somewhat precariously upon his lap. 

All he wanted to do was go home and curl into his lovers arms. He couldn't, he yet had so much to prove to himself, that he could make his 'own way in the world'.

Who was he kidding?

_Keep holdin' on_  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through 

** Pittsburgh ** ** **

The world was spinning and it wasn't nice. A groan passed his lips as he rolled over in the untidy bed. Having kicked his tricks out earlier, he'd cracked open a bottle of JB to drown his sorrows.

Whoever would have thought, Brian Kinney could fall into a state of disarray just because a trick who stayed too long had left him?

He'd never admit it, but his heart was breaking.

But Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue, doesn't have one, right?

Who was he kidding?

_So far away_  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend (ah ah)  
I'll fight and defend (ah ah) yeah yeah 

** New York ** ** **

Signing into AIM, he let his eyes scan over who was online before an invitation popped up. It was Hunter, god knows why he spoke to Hunter but he did.

**{J T has signed on**

H-u-n-T: Hey JT

{J T: Yo.

H-u-n-T: Sup?

{J T: The Ceiling.

H-u-n-T: No shit!? Really!?

{J T: -glare-

H-u-n-T: Seriously tho dood, you were pissy earlier

{J T: I wanna come hme

H-u-n-T: Whats stopping ya?

{J T: …my damn pride

H-u-n-T: Keep holdin on man

**{J T has signed off**

He couldn't do it. He was holding on so fucking tight, he was sure he'd break something. 

He wanted to go home. This wasn't home, no matter how much he lied to himself.

Home was where Brian was, and Brian wasn't in New York.

So, by midnight, he was booked onto the 11am plane back to Pittsburgh.

_Keep holdin' on_  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through 

** Pittsburgh ** ** **

It was Saturday.

And he wished someone would turn the bloody phone off.

"JUSTIN!" he hollered, automatically before remembering he was alone.

His head hurt. A lot. Glancing at the clock, he noted the time, 1pm. Christ, he was late for work, majorly.

Picking up the phone, he sniffed, "What!?" he barked, ready to bite the head off whoever it was.

"Brian?" came the soft, somewhat timid voice on the other end which caused Brian to calm a little.

"Sunshine? Baby?" 

He blinked, Christ he just called Justin baby!? What a lesbian, he thought to himself with a shake of the head.

"Hey, I miss you. Not tricking too much I hope?" Justin teased with a smile as he climbed out the cab in front of the apartment block, slipping through the front door silently.

There was a laugh from the other end, "Course not, just doing what I have to to get by…" he said as he tugged on a pair of sweats wandering to the fridge.

Taking the stairs two at a time he arrived at the metal door and took a deep breath, "That's good to hear, I think I'm gonna see you soon", he said as he knocked the loft door.

Brian groaned, "If that's fucking Mikey to wish me a Happy Birthday, I'm going to kill him…" he snarled, pulling the door open.

We'll make it through

** Brian's POV **

As the door opens, I almost drop the phone, my mouth opening to speak as I realise who's standing in front of me on his cell, a sunshine smile on his face.

"Sunshine?" my voice is going to fail me, it's rough as if I haven't spoken for a while.

He looks at me and I barely have enough time to hang up the phone before I'm being tackled by my blonde lover. 

_Hear me when I say_  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.... 

** Justin's POV **

I cling to him in a way that makes it seem like if I let go, he'll leave.

"I hate New York!" I whisper, tears of happiness starting to form and wetting his soft tanned skin.

He strokes my hair as I sniff and look up, "I'm home for good, I can paint from here…" I mumble, mirroring the happy smile on my face as I stand on tip-toes to kiss his lips.

"Happy Birthday Brian…."

_Keep holdin' on_  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could say  
nothin you could do  
nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through 

 

*************************************

Song: 'Keep Holdin' On' by Avril Lavigne


End file.
